


The Unraveling

by vongeist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vongeist/pseuds/vongeist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hux’s relentless self-deprecating thoughts constantly invade Ren’s mind, something needs to be done about it.  Most regard General Hux as a man who deserves nothing but respect, but few know of his insecurities.  Kylo Ren, however, decides this is an issue that must be addressed--in part, by stepping on him.</p>
<p>Warnings: Stilettos, light BDSM, light kink, sexually insecure Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story submission for the 2016 Kylux Big Bang! The artist I was paired with was 9eneral-hux (tumblr username) who made the wonderful art for this fic, which you will see as you read along. I haven't written fics for a good 3-4 years, so this is the first one to break the dry spell. It was very fun to write and a good way to get me back into the swing of it.

 

  **The Unraveling**

 

Most worlds throughout the billions of galaxies in the universe are not suitable for life, but many have creatures which evolved with extraordinary capabilities: Birds of prey can spot the slightest movement from miles away with their superior vision; a bleeding animal can become an easy target for a shark smelling a single drop of blood at one part per ten billion; the cry of a whale can be received by another from across a massive ocean; vibration receptors enable a crocodile to know the exact location of any nearby creature in the water; and radio waves can be utilized and transmitted across light years by an intelligent species, only to be intercepted by a technologically superior species with interstellar domination on their minds.

  
How vulnerable one must be then, when he is unknowingly transmitting signals that are so easily detected and deciphered by another.There are times when even the most powerful of men can be brought down to his knees.  
  
-  
  
“For someone who can use the force, you’re absolute shit at this game,” Captain Phasma concluded after effectively decimating the tiny dark glass army of her opponent.She leaned back in her chair with a smug expression on her face, her usual armor removed to reveal her brilliant platinum blonde hair, muscular physique, and simple, black, standard issue attire underneath.Lifting her empty glass beside her, she tapped the side with her index finger.“That means this round’s on you too.”

Kylo Ren’s gloved hands were balled up in fists as he stared at the board in front of him with furrowed brows, a pouty mouth, and a stiff hunched over posture.Phasma could only laugh upon the sight in front of her.It was a rare occurrence when the two of them had time to sit together and enjoy themselves, if only for a little while.Tasks never disappeared no matter how hard either of them worked, but once or twice a month the lulls between their duties synchronized and were long enough for them both to take some time to catch up and find some way of amusing themselves.  
  
Finally conceding his defeat with a slight nod, Ren sat back in his seat, wearing all his typical long black clothing sans his mask.The sliding doors opened seemingly on their own with no apparent prompting, an act that required no more thought for Kylo Ren than lifting one’s finger.A moment later, an unnecessarily polite droid recognized the opening of the doors as a request for service and entered to ask, “Good evening, and how else may I be of service to you tonight?”  
  
The captain lifted two fingers, indicating their order for another round before adding, “He’s paying.”  
  
“Ah, yes, I will be sure to deduct the currency from the expendable account,” the droid informed them before shuffling out of the room adding, “Just a moment, please.”  
  
Ren’s arms folded lazily over his chest while he regarded Phasma, finally deciding to address his loss.“I’m not going to use my abilities to cheat at a game.Even if I decided to do that, this game is based on military strategy.That’s your strong suit, not mine.”  
  
“Please, I was joking.You got a lot better, anyway.This little match actually required thought on my part.”  
  
“Still, our rounds never last as long as the staring contests you and Hux get yourselves into over this game.”  
  
“Oh, you mean my matches with General Stick-Up-His-Ass?” she joked with a slight roll of her eyes.“Each match is as if he’s fighting an actual battle.It’s hardly a game to him.”  
  
Ren's face couldn't resist the twitch of a smile from the remark. "I've never met someone so--"

The automatic doors opened again and Ren stopped himself mid-sentence.The droid had returned with their drinks on a tray."Pardon my interruption!” the unit said apologetically, placing a drink in front of each of them and taking away the empty glasses from their previous round."Two glasses of our finest wine.Do enjoy and please don't hesitate to let me know if I can be of further service to you."

Once more, the droid headed out with the doors closing behind it.Phasma lifted her glass, took a sip of wine, and with a slight inquisitive tilt of her head she urged Ren, "Go on.You were saying?"

It may have been the alcohol from the last few rounds allowing him to be more free with his words, but there was certainly a part of him that trusted the captain enough to be somewhat casual with her.His gaze was fixed on his glass, brows furrowing again as if he could see his thoughts materialize inside of it. “Hux thinks he’s subtle and careful with his secrets, but his insecurities might as well be broadcast throughout the entire galaxy.”Simply thinking about it was aggravating enough for Ren to knock back a rather large swig of alcohol.  
  
Phasma raised her eyebrows, smirking with a slight nod of her head in agreement.“Although I’m not exactly a lightning rod for picking up on his behaviors in the same way you are, I certainly know what you mean.That is one insecure man.”

An irritated sigh escaped Ren as he shook his head to himself, a loose strand of dark hair falling in his face with the movement.  
  
“It’s frustrating you for obvious reasons, I might add,” she put forth with a sly grin as she took another drink.

Rather than acknowledge what Phasma had just suggested, Ren’s dark eyes darted to a datapad beside her.“What did you bring with you?”  
  
“Oh, this?” Phasma reached for the datapad and activated it, scrolling through it for a moment before handing it over to her colleague.“A few months ago I had a few vacation days to spend and I figured it was time to update my wardrobe for when I’m not on duty.Anyway, I rush-ordered those shoes so I could get them before returning to the ship but they sent the wrong size.They’re two sizes too big, so I’m trying to figure out if there’s a way for me to send them back and still get a refund,” she explained in annoyance.“They weren’t cheap but I’m worried that since it’s been a few months they won’t take them back.”  
  
Not that Ren was particularly interested in the captain’s fashion woes, but with a few drinks in him, he actually took the time to regard the image of what she had ordered.They were black patent leather stilettos, appearing to be four or five inches high with the soles painted red.  
  
After looking at them long and hard he finally spoke. “You must enjoy being the tallest person in the room, but can you actually walk in these?” Ren asked, still regarding the image on the tablet in his hand.  
  
“It’s not as hard as it looks.In fact, it’s rather—”  
  
Just as Phasma began to explain, the sliding doors opened and Ren could feel himself bristle instantly.The captain stopped speaking and her eyes were fixed on the figure in the doorway behind Ren, who didn’t bother to turn around and acknowledge the presence that seemed to have made the room incredibly chilly all of the sudden.  
  
“Good evening, General.” Phasma was the first to acknowledge General Hux politely as it finally hit Ren to put the datapad down and allow the screen to disappear.  
  
Wordlessly, the general paced forward several steps as if the floor in his path was made especially for him, stopping just behind Ren.“Captain,” he finally acknowledged back with a slight nod as he brushed a few red strands of hair away from his forehead that had fallen out of place.  
  
“Long day?” she asked as Hux removed his greatcoat and rested it carefully on a free chair, taking a seat between his two colleagues.

“Let’s not speak about today,” he muttered, glancing at the board between his two colleagues as he adjusted his gloves while raising an eyebrow ever so slightly before looking at Ren.“I suppose you could have done worse,” he remarked, turning toward Phasma then.“You wouldn’t happen to be up for one more game, would you?”  
  
“So long as it doesn’t last forever,” Phasma chuckled.  
  
Hux held his hand up as if to halt the thought. “One round and then I’m turning in,” he assured.  
  
“I’ll set it up.Can I get you a drink?”  
  
“Not tonight.Some other time,” he answered followed by an exhausted sigh.

Ren was about to excuse himself; he had no interest in watching the two of them play. Just as he was about to push himself out of his seat, however, Hux whisked the tablet up from in front of Ren with one swift movement and a clear sense of entitlement.Ren’s eyes widened as he reflexively reached for it but it was too late; the datapad was already well out of his reach as Hux pulled it slightly further away with an expression that allowed a hint of amusement to show.  
  
“I couldn’t help but notice you set this down rather abruptly after I arrived,” remarked the general.“Don’t tell me you were looking at some type of contraband on here.”There was a heavy smugness in his tone which Ren didn’t care for.

As the exchange was initiated, Phasma found herself nearly biting down on her knuckles, partly because she realized what was about to unfold and partly to stifle a laugh.

Ren’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he looked away indignantly.“Not at all,” he muttered in a flat voice.

With his gaze still focused on Ren, Hux wordlessly activated the datapad he had commandeered.The screen lit up and Hux’s arctic blue eyes moved to sweep over the imagery.The amusement in his expression shifted to bewilderment as his jaw began to tense and his features started to harden.

_There it is again—Hux’s insecurity masquerading as judgmental superiority as he attempts to act as disgusted as he possibly can_ , thought Ren, who made no effort to clarify the situation.Regardless of whether or not Hux was mistaken, the impression had been made and Ren hardly cared what the general’s thoughts were on the matter.  
  
“If I may, General, this isn’t as it appears,” Phasma attempted but all Hux did was shoot Ren an acidic look.

“I had _no idea_ you were into this kind of thing, Ren.”  
  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he replied with a tone that was so calm and soft, it unnerved Hux.

The redhead inhaled sharply and placed the tablet back down on the table, standing abruptly and reaching for his coat, his movements somewhat clumsy when he did so, not typical of his usual demeanor.  
  
“I apologize, Captain, but there’s some—there’s something I must see to before the end of the night.It can no longer wait.”  
  
With that, he pulled his coat over his shoulders in a quick and fluid motion, heading out without another word.

Phasma stared at the doors that closed behind Hux, somewhat taken aback before shifting her bemused gaze back to Ren as a corner of her mouth twitched upward.“Do you think he left so abruptly because the thought of you being ‘into that’ caused a problem downstairs for him?”  
  
Ren’s focus seemed far off, however.His dark brown eyes were lifted up in thought and he could only shake his head.“Hux is incredibly uncomfortable with himself,” he murmured.“It’s that hyper-masculine horse shit his father undoubtedly brought him up with.It would be amusing if it wasn’t so painful to deal with first hand.I hear those insecurities and see unpleasant imagery go through his mind in endless rumination.It’s a repulsive noise that needs to end.”His eyes closed with a wince.“I hear it now.”

The captain brought her hand up to her chin, resting it in her palm.“So is there a reason you didn’t bother to correct him?”

Her question prompted Ren to open his eyes and focus on Phasma once more.“Phasma,” he began, “Those high heels you plan on sending back—do you have them with you on The Finalizer?”  
  
“The bloody shoes are still in a box in my closet.Why do you ask?”  
  
“Perhaps there will be no need to send them back.”

-

Hux had been unable to quiet his mind since the incident earlier that evening.  Despite previously informing his subordinates that he was turning in for the night, there he was, back on the bridge, doing whatever he possibly could to busy himself; but more often than not, the general had found himself staring out into space at the stars, his mind flooded with chatter and far too many of his own thoughts to process at once.

It had been nearly three hours since he decided to abruptly cease his interaction with the captain and the leader of the Knights of Ren.  Part of Hux was displeased with how he handled himself in front of the two but he had no other choice but to remove himself from the situation.  He couldn’t think of Ren that way--he _wouldn’t_ allow himself to think of Ren that way, he insisted to himself—but the more he tried to push the thoughts away, the more forcefully they came back with a vengeance.  A nauseating feeling of anxiety washed over him as he wrung his gloved hands together.  Shivers were met with goose bumps each time the thoughts returned to violate him, and at the same time, he felt entirely too hot in his uniform.

  
The discomfort was escalating to such a level that Hux had turned to head back to his quarters, but just as he did, he was stunned to see Ren, masked and with his hood up, carrying a medium-sized black box under his arm as he appeared to very deliberately walk past the bridge with where Hux would see him, his pace even and not the slightest bit rushed.As the general zoned out and followed the knight with his eyes, he could see Ren turning his head slightly in his direction, leering at him through his mask for a solid four seconds before focusing on the long corridor in front of him once more, heading in the direction of his own quarters.  
  
Hux’s subordinates nearly jumped from how quickly the general bolted away from the bridge.He had to decompress and allow his thought-consumed mind to focus on some kind of relief as far away from Ren as he could possibly get on the ship; and he’d make it a point to avoid contact with the knight for the next several days whenever he could.

-

  
The restless rumination that the general put himself through each day made him so predictable that Ren had his next moves all figured out well in advance.First, Hux would storm off; next, he’d furiously touch himself in his room; then he’d avoid him for a number of days; and finally, he’d come to Ren and confront him about some entirely unrelated issue just so he could scream at him.Mitaka had already come by, nervously requesting for Ren to make time for Hux later in the evening, as the general predictably had ‘something he needed to speak to him about.’  
  
Reading Hux was about as complicated as reading a book intended for young school children.  
  
The subordinate was intrigued to find Ren more cooperative than usual, readily granting a time for the general to meet with him rather than forcing Mitaka to negotiate terms and conditions between them as usual.They’d meet at 23:00 hours, and the only stipulation Ren put forth was that that Hux come to his quarters.  
  
Mitaka informed shortly after that Hux agreed to the location.

It was all coming together.

-

  
At 23:00 hours, Hux approached the door to Ren’s quarters with a quick pace and purpose.His fist banged heavily on the door.  
  
Several moments passed.  
  
No answer.  
  
Once more, Hux banged heavily on the other man’s door, frowning to himself and folding his arms in annoyance.

There was still no answer.  
  
“Damn it, Ren,” he muttered, lifting his fist once more to knock loudly on the outside of his door.  
  
As soon as he leaned forward to do so, the doors opened and the momentum he had built up to knock as loudly as he could forced him to fall into a very tall, very muscular, very _shirtless_ Ren.The doors shut behind him, locking him inside.  
  
It took a moment for Hux to collect himself but as soon as he realized his face was practically in Ren’s pectoral muscles—and that he smelled incredibly good—he next found himself looking up at Ren appearing much taller than usual.  
  
General Hux suddenly felt very small.  
  
“Ren--what?" The aggression that would normally come from being put in such an ungraceful situation was completely replaced by bewilderment and an unwanted enthrallment, exactly as Ren had predicted.

Hux caught himself staring up at the handsome face he refused to admit he admired, finding his attention focused on the moles that dotted the knight's skin.As soon as he noticed those deep brown eyes looking into his own, Hux had to break his attention away from his face, his hands moving to push Ren back, but it was at that moment he looked down and saw the viscous looking stilettos--the same kind he saw several days ago on that datapad--fitting Ren perfectly.

"Ren!" Hux nearly shouted but it came out more as a wheeze."What the hell are you--?!"

That's when he felt Ren's muscular legs maneuver around his own in such a way that he suddenly found himself face-up on the floor.Hux could feel his heart beating fast.Did Ren just _trip_ him?It was as if the other man could manipulate him with ease.Why couldn't he stop Ren from doing it?These thoughts and observations plagued him in that moment, but they were cut short when he suddenly felt something sharp and heavy digging into his chest.

Hux inhaled sharply and winced, collecting himself just enough after a few moments to regard the knight towering over him, finally getting a good look from below.

The patent black leather stiletto was stabbing into his right pectoral as Ren's stance kept Hux down and in place.The redhead followed up his leg and he noticed Ren was wearing very form-fitting pants of a material he couldn't identify.It had some kind of shine to it and Hux couldn't tell if the material was synthetic or if it was made of some kind of leather; whatever the case, these pants highlighted Ren’s lean but muscular ass and what he could tell was well-endowed genetics between the other man’s legs.

Hux was embarrassed to hear his breath hitch.

"Not putting up much of a fight, are you?" Ren asked in that same tone that Hux found unnervingly calm and monotone.

As if being prompted, Hux clenched his teeth and managed to sputter out, "Get off of me this instant!”

He watched as Ren merely tilted his head, his soft, dark, loosely curled hair moving with him.This man was undeniably gorgeous, Hux thought, and he had to shut his eyes.Hearing himself think those very words was terrifying and he was sure he was about to lose his composure in front of the other man.  
  
It was at that moment when Hux felt the pressure suddenly leave his chest and instead sensed his hips being straddled when Ren lowered himself to the floor, sitting up on his knees.He leaned over the general and took his face in his hands.  
  
“Hux,” he could hear him say his name in that soft, low voice.  
  
It got his attention.Biting his lip and inhaling sharply, the general kept his face turned away from the knight and opened his ice blue eyes, glassy from the tears that hadn’t quite formed, indicating that he was listening.  
  
“Take all the time you need.Once you feel calm enough, I want you to look at me,” Ren requested gently.

The heart in Hux’s chest was pounding so hard, he felt dizzy despite lying flat on the ground.He had to close his eyes once more and allow himself to inhale and exhale shallowly.There were no thoughts anymore; only blackness when he closed his eyes, the sound of his own short breaths, and the feeling of the other man over him with his warm, surprisingly soft hands on his face.Hux wasn’t sure if his mind had simply short-circuited from having far too many racing thoughts at once or if the force-sensitive knight on top of him had somehow mitigated it.  
  
Gradually his breathing slowly became deeper and more even.His body felt completely weak, even helpless, a sensation he hadn’t experienced as an adult; but finally, he felt himself grow calm enough to open his eyes once more and slowly turn his face toward the one who catalyzed this battle he had been waging against himself.

When Hux finally looked at him like he requested, all he could see was Kylo Ren at his most attractive.The thick dark waves hung long around his face and his face was close enough to his own that he could feel the soft ends of that beautiful hair brush against his skin.Ren’s eyes were dark and emotional with long black eyelashes and his light skin contrasted sharply against his darker features. Once again, he couldn’t help but notice each mole on his face that he was secretly fond of and he found himself not resisting; and though the idea of being powerless beneath the knight still terrified him, it felt like a relief not to fight what was happening to him.

“Listen,” Ren murmured as he started to caress Hux’s cheeks soothingly with the backs of his fingers.“You’re going to be in control,” he explained as he began a proposition.  
  
Hux said nothing but he listened with a mix of anxiety and intrigue.

"For all your military accomplishments, this very well may be the most terrifying thing you're about to do--should you agree to it," Ren continued before reaching to tug at each finger of Hux's leather glove, removing it from his right hand first and doing the same to the left.

As he listened, Hux couldn't help but think that Ren had been right earlier; he hadn't put up much of a fight at all to resist him.When he considered what had transpired in only the past few minutes, he was surprised that he hadn't simply wrecked Ren right then and there for doing what he had done; he had never been so physically overcome by his emotions, so overpowered and weakened by them to the point of incapacitation.It was all so pathetic, Hux thought.  
  
“Your mind is racing again,” Ren remarked as his hand moved to the collar on Hux’s uniform.“You’re not so different from an injured, bleeding animal with those terrible thoughts pouring out of your head,” he murmured as he began to undo his jacket, leaning in far enough that their foreheads were nearly touching as his hands focused on removing the dark outer layers from Hux’s body.“Those kinds of thoughts leave a very strong trace behind, not unlike the scent of blood.”He tugged the jacket off the redhead’s body, revealing a frame far smaller than one would be led to believe from the structure of the general’s uniform, though the short sleeved shirt beneath revealed toned, muscular arms that one would not have previously known about.Reflexively, Hux crossed an arm over his own body, touching his own shoulder, clearly aware of a sense that his size had visually diminished.Ren couldn’t help but show the vaguest hint of a smile upon seeing this; but he made no comment on the matter.  
  
“Amplified, self-berating rumination that never ceases is very difficult for me to ignore.” With a slight movement, their foreheads finally touched and Ren’s deep, dark eyes met those of the general’s, a cold icy blue gaze that was on the verge of melting from the tears that threatened to spill over.Ren’s voice lowered and became even softer as he added with his lips just barely brushing over the general’s, “It’s impossible for you to hide yourself from me in a state like that.”  
  
Hux could feel his breath catch in his throat upon feeling the sensation he had admittedly longed for but it wasn’t so easy to completely surrender himself to the other.A pathetic but very deliberate attempt was made to resist as Hux bit down on his own lip once more, turning his face away and giving the knight’s shoulder a weak shove with his free hand as the other still sought to protect his diminished looking frame, the tears finally falling when he closed his eyes this time, as if willing himself not to look at Ren would make him disappear.His lean body turned onto its side and could feel his breath begin to quicken again as he managed in a strained voice barely above a whisper, “Ren, please stop.”

“Shh,” Ren hushed him with his fingers moving to brush away the tears from the redhead’s cheeks.“Please hear me out.You’re interested in what I have to say, aren’t you?”

“Ren…”

“I won’t proceed any further without your consent.”  
  
The general went quiet, eyes still closed, his firm arm still crossed over himself.His fingers absentmindedly pulled on the the black fabric of the shirt that remained on his form.  
  
Ren leaned down closer to Hux’s ear.“You have my word on that.”

Hux felt another warm tear fall down his face which had flushed pink from its usual alabaster coloring.Too many emotions had affected him all at once and the pink spread all the way to the tips of his ears.He covered his face with his hands then, taking a few more much needed deep breaths as he managed to compose himself; he wasn’t sure how, but he knew he could trust Ren on his word.After another deep intake of air and a heavy, uneven exhale, the redhead finally moved his hands away from his face, turning a moment later to face Ren with reddened eyes.“Okay,” he whispered.

One hand lifted to touch Hux’s face once more in reassurance as Ren shifted to move beside him rather than over him.His thumb stroked his cheek a few times and he found that Hux was no longer resisting, open enough to Ren for him to continue.

“Hux… what I said earlier,” Ren began once more, “I didn’t say that to be condescending to you.I said that because I see a very real problem.To put it bluntly, your unrelenting discomfort with yourself, your merciless self-deprecation, and the constant repression of any instinctive urges you have is agonizing— _especially_ for you, but I feel it too,” he explained.  
  
The redhead found himself listening with a cheek pressed against the cool floor, a position he’d normally be loath to find himself in to say the least, though in this moment, the contrasting coolness against his warm face was inviting.Hux knew Ren’s ability to manipulate the force granted him with psychic-like abilities, but he had no idea that he couldn’t control whether or not the thoughts of another flowed his way or not.He wanted to ask him if he experienced this with everyone on the ship, with everyone he met, but Hux couldn’t find his voice just yet.

“Most people more or less generate white noise,” Ren clarified as if on cue.“But _you_ —every time your thoughts act up, it’s as if you’ve turned into a star that has just gone hypernova, sending your damaging gamma-ray bursts— _mind chatter_ —every which way.”  
  
Listening to what the other was saying, Hux fixed his gaze on the smooth dark floor that the side of his face continued to seek relief from.A hint of guilt gusted through his stomach when the distress he had unknowingly inflicted upon Ren was communicated.

"It doesn't take much imagination for me to understand where it all comes from, Hux.I already know.You already filled my head with it.”

What began as a small dose of remorse threatened to compound on itself and add to his emotionally tumultuous evening until Ren spoke words that provided far more soothing relief than the floor ever could: “But it isn't your fault.”

As if ointment had just been applied to one burn out of many, Hux sought even further relief.He wanted to hear more as Ren leaned in closer toward him.

The redness was slowly leaving Hux's eyes and they shifted to connect with Ren's.  Now he was fully engaged with what he knew was leading up to a proposition of some kind, which he had temporarily forgotten about.

Ren's hand moved into Hux's red hair which had fallen out of place, loosely hanging over his forehead; he found he preferred that look on the general.

“Your upbringing has saddled you with insecurities.Each ruminating thought that plagues you is like rope that winds around you again and again.It’s been crushing you with increasing pressure every day of your life and now you’re unable to escape that cyclical thinking.It’s left you a mess,” Ren concluded from his many observations.His hand moved from his hair and back to Hux’s face, cupping the redhead’s chin in his hand and tilting it up ever so slightly so their faces were close enough where Hux could once again feel Ren’s lips ghost over his own as he spoke in his soft, low tone.“Let me unravel you.”

Something filled Hux from the top of his throat through the pit of his stomach, thought it was unfamiliar to him.  He was used to the the cold stabbing pain of anxiety but this sensation felt soft and warm with an unusual combination of anticipation and the rare feeling of mellowness.  Without even thinking, Hux found himself reaching up to touch Kylo Ren’s soft, dark hair and it felt absolutely luxurious through his fingers.  If he dared to tilt his head up just a little further, he’d able to seize the other man’s lips with his own; but was unable to be so bold in that moment.

“How?” the general finally asked as his eyes moved from the knight’s to the dark wavesbetween his fingers, admiring the thickness and the shine as a partial distraction; he knew he was about to get himself into something, though he didn’t know what

Ren’s legs captured Hux’s hips and pushed himself up to once again to straddle the general, commanding his attention and bringing him back to where he had started.Hux’s demeanor had relaxed significantly and his gaze shifted back to meet the knight’s.

A finger traced from below the general’s ear, along his jaw, and stopped at his chin to tilt it up.“I’m going to physically confront you with the ideas that you resist—things you want to enjoy but have been denying yourself—and I’m going to stomp out all those ideas that cause your pointless, self-loathing rumination that’s been torturing the two of us.I _will_ be forceful.I _may not_ be gentle; and I’ll speak to you in a disgusting way,” Ren explained as he remained close to the redhead, and Hux could feel Ren’s long black waves of hair brushing against his face as he spoke.“But all control remains in your hands.If I go too quickly or cause you discomfort that you’re unable—or unwilling—to tolerate, simply say the name of your home planet, Arkanis.If you say that word, I’ll stop immediately.”

Hux found himself watching Ren’s lips as he spoke and couldn’t help but find them beautiful.He listened to Ren’s proposition and by the time he had finished explaining his idea, Hux found his face feeling warm, responding with a soft and intrigued, “ _Oh_.”  
  
Ren leaned down further so he could speak right by Hux’s ear.“Well?”His hand shifted down to the front of Hux’s trousers, thumb hooking itself beneath the waistband.“Do I have your permission to proceed?”

At this point it was difficult for Hux to speak but it was no longer a result of his inner Sturm und Drang; rather, he could hardly believe he was about to agree to something he never even thought of doing before.After a moment of hesitation, Hux gave a slight but deliberate nod.“Yes,” he answered.  
  
On cue with his approval, Ren’s fingers started to undo his pants, kissing just below his ear.“If you scream, yell, curse me, tell me ‘no’ or ‘stop’—what will that do?”  
  
“Nothing,” Hux whispered, tilting his head to reveal more of his neck to the other man, clearly desiring more.  
  
“And what _will_ make me stop?” asked Ren, kissing down the general’s exposed neck until he reached his collarbones.  
  
“The—the safe word, Arkanis,” Hux answered with a shudder as his skin reacted with goosebumps.  
  
“Good,” Ren murmured.Hux could hear his trousers unzip and his ears feel heated as a result.“What happens in this room stays in this room,” the knight finally said, standing up finally to tower over the general, stilettos clicking against the hard floor with his steps.“Leave everything to me,” was Ren’s final instruction as he slowly and carefully pressed down on Hux’s crotch with the toe of his shiny black leather shoe.

Hux inhaled sharply and his knees jerked up reflexively, but he made no effort to stop the other man.His eyes closed and he bit down hard on his bottom lip, fingers pressing hard into the floor as he felt the pressure grow heavier between his legs.

The idea of restraining the general had crossed Ren’s mind but he saw no need for it; the poor redhead was so incapacitated by his own physical and emotional desires that he was nearly frozen stiff.

“You’re already enjoying this aren’t you?” Ren eased off of his crotch for a moment before applying pressure harder and more abruptly, the only barrier protecting Hux’s dick being the fabric of his unzipped pants.

“Fuck—!” Hux cursed in a strained voice as his back moved off the floor.  
  
“One of your many issues seems to be that you enjoy things you were taught not to enjoy.You _like_ seeing me wear something that’s usually seen on a woman, don’t you?You _like_ being dominated by another man—and you have a type.You’re not interested in shorter guys, are you?No, you want someone who can make you feel smaller, someone who can throw you around with ease in the bedroom and _step on you,_ ” Ren emphasized, as he began to press down between Hux’s legs in rhythmic increments only a few seconds apart.

  


"Please... beat those problems out of me," Hux asked in a voice that began to get labored with heavy breathing.

"Don't worry.That's the whole point of this," Ren said calmly as he directed his attention right onto Hux's balls, pressing into them with the intimidating shoe.

"Fuck!" Hux cried out again, clenching his teeth and wheezing an exhale between them.

"Take off your shirt," instructed Ren, referring to the only item that remained on Hux’s upper half.

The redhead complied, removing it from his body in one swift motion, tossing it in the same pile Ren had started with his previously discarded jacket.With his torso revealed, Ren couldn’t help but admire the toned abdominals that had been kept hidden until now.

The dagger-like heel was suddenly pressing on Hux’s chest as Ren stood over him as if having just conquered new territory.Hux gasped sharply and found one of his hands on Ren’s ankle, the other just under the firm muscle of his calf.He felt the tight fabric of those pants Ren dared to wear and could tell that they were indeed made out of some type of leather.His hand squeezed his leg, feeling it up while the other caressed his ankle, willing himself to make eye contact with the other man before shamelessly regarding the spot that was perfectly highlighted between Ren’s legs, thanks to the shiny fabric.It was easy to see that the knight was enjoying this as much as he was.

“It seems like you want something,” Ren remarked with a smirk as he began to drag the heel of the stiletto down his chest, scratching the skin and leaving a long red mark behind.  
  
Breathing even more heavily now, Hux arched his lower back off the floor, his hands having moved back to the surface of the floor to press against, as if to ground himself.He didn’t want to acknowledge what he wanted, but he knew there was nothing he could hide from the knight towering over him.

The heel continued to scratch slowly down his torso until it caught on the waistband of Hux’s underwear, accessible thanks to Ren having previously unzipped his trousers.“Why don’t I take a look at what you’ve been so ashamed of?” asked the knight with a playful tilt of his head.

Part of Hux wanted to scold himself for willingly engaging in this type of activity but that was easily overpowered by his hips lifting off the floor, a clear request for the other man to proceed.  
  
With that, Ren carefully tugged down the front of Hux’s underwear with the heel, exposing him as he overtly viewed how hard he had gotten.“Well… you certainly _are_ a redhead, aren’t you?”  
  
“Damn it, Ren,” Hux muttered, blushing from the comment and how Ren’s smirk became more obvious.

“What a luxury that must be,” Ren continued, “Not only is the color light, but it’s not very thick—quite sparse, in fact.”

Before Hux could say anything else, he found the knight on his knees before him, taking his leg in one hand and pushing it over his shoulder as he pulled the bottom half of his clothing down past his waist.Hux could only feel himself grow harder in anticipation and his throat let out a whimper without his permission when he felt Ren’s warm breath on his cock.

“When was the last time you were given head, General?” Ren asked coyly as he teased him by brushing the tips of his fingers over his arousal.

Hux covered his face with his hand, refusing to answer the question while his hips insisted on Ren to proceed, pushing themselves up toward him.

“Tell me, or you get nothing,” Ren warned.  
  
“A while,” Hux muttered quietly.He correctly anticipated that his answer wouldn’t satisfy Ren, so he followed that up with, “Not since basic training.”

“ _That_ long?”

“Yes,” Hux affirmed quietly.

“You’ve denied yourself pleasure for _that long_ all because of that infernal clamoring in your head—that _I_ have to suffer through as well?”

The general finally allowed his hand to slide down his face, fingers separating from each other so his arctic gaze could peer through and view the knight.  “Are you going to _do something_ about it or not, _Ren_?” he bluntly asked with a strain of desperation in his voice, having given up entirely on projecting any sense of grace or dignity.

As soon as the question was asked, Hux was surprised to find that smug coyness gone from Ren’s face.  Instead, he saw the other man regarding him with a thoughtful, gentle expression.  He watched those dark eyes stare back at him and Hux finally moved his hand away from his face, somewhat thrown off by Ren’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Hux,” said the knight as he shifted forward, closer to the redhead.“ _Hux_.”  
  
The general found himself gazing up at Ren who had moved back up his body and was currently positioned over him in an almost predatory manner, much like a feline.He said nothing but watched Ren carefully for some kind of indication of what was about to happen.

“I want to blow those terrible thoughts out of your head.”  Ren pushed himself down far enough to capture Hux’s lips in his own, kissing him with a sense of urgency, and without even thinking, Hux’s arms moved around the knight, eagerly pulling Ren down on top of him and pushing his body up against him, hands tangling his mess of long dark hair and going so far as to bite Ren’s lips when he kissed back.  The initiated act was enough for Ren to hold his thought, giving Hux what he desperately sought out of him, allowing the redhead to bite and bruise his lips in the process.

He only pulled away once he took Hux’s hand in his own and murmured, “It may not happen all in one night; it would be unrealistic to think so,” Ren nuzzled the side of Hux’s face, his heart rate elevated.Hux could hear the quickened pace of Ren’s breath with their faces so close together.“That’s why I want you to come back here every night that you can.It’s not easy to undo it all in one go,” he explained, moving his mouth onto to Hux’s as he began to speak over his lips.“Think of those visits as if they’re therapy sessions,” Ren suggested, immediately following that up with kiss after kiss, biting at the soft, pink, petal-like lips; he couldn’t get over how the redhead’s frigid irises and sharp cheekbones were offset by what one could consider to be almost delicate features.  
  
“If I agree to that,” Hux began with a soft moan against the other’s mouth, one hand still in Ren’s dark hair which tugged at it and attempted to coax him down his body once more, “Will you _please_ just fucking _blow me already_?”

If the immediate obedience was any indication, Hux could indeed see that he had more control of this situation than he initially thought.  Hands first cupped the lecherous general’s face as he was kissed once more and Hux watched as Ren mouthed and nipped his way down his body, eliciting reactions in the forms of twitches, gasps, goosebumps, and an ever-hardening arousal.  Hux kept his hand in the knight’s dark hair, allowing his other to push into it as he coaxed Ren further and further down where he wanted him, already spreading his legs to make more room for him to oblige his request.

Once Ren was back in position, he glanced up at him.“Then I expect to see you back here tomorrow night,” he answered in a shamelessly prurient voice, and Hux watched as Ren’s dark eyes lowered and the long black eyelashes brushed against his pale skin when he took his desperately hard cock into his mouth and started pleasuring him to an extent that he didn’t know was possible.  
  
Hux didn’t even hear himself curse and growl the other man’s name.All he could do was watch as his mouth moved up and down his cock, how he managed to _fit it all_ into the back of his throat, and how he somehow managed to notice only now that the leader of the Knights of Ren had taken the time and care to keep the usual loose locks out of his face in the form of two tiny little braids pinned back and away on top of his head.Ren had prepared to suck him off from the very beginning and that realization alone was enough for Hux’s legs to fall open a little more, tighten his grip on his hair, and start pushing his hips forward into Ren’s mouth, effectively fucking his throat.

 The ease at which Ren took the assault was alarming; but although Hux had no idea how sexually active Ren was—nor did he especially care to know—the apparent evidence suggesting that the knight had allowed his mouth to be a point of penetration frequently enough for this act to be easy for him fell very short of being a revelation.This thought wandering his mind, however, caused the grip he had on Ren’s hair to tighten, as though he had to anchor this aggravatingly attractive man down onto _his_ cock where he _belonged_.It was a sight to behold; this man, someone who he had a sense of rivalry with for some time now, had his mouth full of his cock, pleasuring him shamelessly and taking everything he threw at him without complaint or hesitation.It was, Hux thought, too much for him to watch.With that, his head fell back and eyes fluttered shut, though his possessive hold on Ren’s hair remained.

The pace and the depth at which Hux sought satisfaction increased.  It was gradual at first, but through the grunts and moans, Hux’s invasion soon became unbridled and wanton.

Sensing the general’s mind clouded with intrusive thoughts of the other’s sex life while trying to satisfy his own need simultaneously, Ren soon found that the Hux’s grasp on him and the momentum he had built up was bordering on aggressive.

Feeling two hands hold onto his hips suddenly jolted Hux out of the haze of lust, his mind still clouded and forehead just beginning to get damp with perspiration, but the opening of his eyes and forward tilting of his head indicated to Ren that he had his attention.He watched as Ren released his cock from his mouth, a few moments short of fulfillment; the almost pained moan that the general released was a protest he couldn’t contain.

“You’re being far too noisy up there,” Ren murmured as he moved back up on his body, lightly tapping Hux’s forehead as if to indicate his mind, not his vocals.  
  
Hux noted that the quality of Ren’s voice was the slightest bit damaged; no surprise, considering how his throat had just been ravaged.It was only then that he realized just how forcefully he had been going at it, and a hint of guilt followed.Before Hux could say anything, however, Ren was leaning in to kiss his warm neck, biting lightly at it.  
  
“You can allow those thoughts to disintegrate.My focus is on you.”A kiss was planted just below Hux’s ear.“Right now, we’re the only ones who exist.No one else matters; there _is_ no one else.”

Words aren’t easy for Hux to find.Part of him wants to apologize and acknowledge what Ren had said, but between interpersonal interaction never being his strong suit and his still desperate need to be satisfied, all he was able to do was slide one rather delicate looking hand up Ren’s strong, muscular back.Hux nearly shuddered when he noted how good it feels to touch.Two fingers started rubbing the vertebrae right between Ren’s shoulder blades as if to convey his sentiments of apology and acknowledgement, and this elicited a quiet but grateful moan from the other man who allowed the gesture for a few moments.  
  
It seemed somewhat sudden, then, when fingers moved to the front of those tight black pants that Ren looked annoyingly good in.Hux couldn’t help but watch Ren undo the clasp and slowly reveal himself as he pushed the little clothing he was wearing down past his thighs.The inability to look away felt almost shameful, but the sight before the redhead was like a magnet pulling him by all the iron in the blood that was rushing to his face.  
  
“Fuck, Ren, that’s—that’s impressive,” Hux managed with a stammer, regarding him.

“You’re rather impressive yourself,” Ren answered, losing the heels for a moment to push the tight pants off himself completely.  Hux was rather surprised to see Ren put them back on almost immediately after and straddle him.  Skin brushed over his arousal with the movement and Hux winced with a shiver.  “Truth be told,” Ren continued and leaned down to speak to Hux’s face, “I want to drill the ever-living fuck out of you.  The problem is, I’ve already gotten you this far and committed the horrible crime of stopping short.  I’m also concerned about how long it’s been for you and how your build is somewhat delicate—”

“Oh, sod off,” Hux grunted in annoyance.  
  
“Am I wrong?”The knight stood up, completely naked apart from the heels he was wearing and they clicked with the few paces he took to retrieve an item from a nearby drawer which was quickly revealed to be an apparently new container of lubricant as he turned back around, speaking to Hux shamelessly in the nude.“The point is, we’re about to fuck,” he declared, tapping the tube in his hand against his palm a few times as if he were in deep thought.“I need to know which way we go about this is going to highest pay-off.Having someone else inside of you can potentially be a big deal, and I’m not going to make that decision for you.”

Hux eyed Ren, the object in his hand, and watched his mouth move; he only paid partial attention to the words coming out of it.  Without having to consider much else, he concluded that he, in fact, did not care at all right now; at the moment, there is a raging problem between his legs, which is far more pressing of a matter.  Keeping his eyes on Ren, Hux lifted his hand with an open palm, beckoning for the lubricant and catching it as Ren tossed it to him.

“Ren?Do me a favor,” he began, quickly utilizing the substance from the tube for an abrupt and ungraceful preparation, cock now slick in hand.“Come back over here, take it up the ass, and ride me.”His hand jerked its way up and down his cock a few more times and made no hesitation to lock eyes with the very naked, perfectly toned knight in stilettos.“Afterward?Fuck me until I have no thoughts to think anymore.”

 Ren’s hand moved to his hip and lidded his eyes in response to hearing that.“That’s easily arranged.”

-

Black and blue marked Hux’s alabaster skin and the red scratches streaked across his body were tender and sensitive.He knew he’d have to leave before the night was over in order to keep any rumors from starting, but he pushed that thought away in favor of turning over to rest his head against Ren’s chest.Though his body was sore from their previous antics, he felt comfortable under the sheets after their shower together and with the feeling of Ren’s warm, toned arms around him.

He could feel a finger caress his cheek as he kept his eyes closed in the dark room and he nuzzled his face against Ren’s neck, inhaling his scent.No matter what, the knight always seemed to smell so good to him.Hux’s hand found its way back into Ren’s thick long hair; he loved how it felt between his fingers and it was a sensation he could easily get used to. 

“What now?” Hux finally asked.  
  
“What we agreed on earlier,” Ren answered is a soft, quiet voice.“Keep coming back here when you can.I’ll continue to unravel you.”

“That’s not what I meant.”Hux tilted his face up towards Ren and made his profile out in the darkness.“What does this _mean_?What does this _make_ us?”

Hearing Hux’s question, Ren detected the slightest hint of distress, though it was mostly a result of confusion.He shifted onto his back and moved his arm around Hux with him, keeping the redhead close to his chest.After a moment of thinking the question over, Ren finally responded, “It doesn’t make us anything you don’t want us to be.I’m here to help you through this, Hux.There are no strings attached.If we work through this successfully, I expect nothing from you afterward.”

“Really?Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

Ren could feel Hux staring him down through the darkness and his silence spoke louder than any words he could possibly say.  
  
“Occasional sex might be nice,” Ren finally suggested, revising his previous answer.

“Thought so,” Hux replied and Ren heard the quiet chuckle that followed.“I’m sure we’ll have opportunities.”

All Ren did was kiss Hux right on his hairline in response.  
  
Hux sighed quietly before asking about the issue once more.“Sex is fine.This ‘reconditioning,’ if you want to call it that, is fine.I just don’t want us to overcomplicate things.I don’t want us to expect anything more of each other emotionally—not that I’m thinking it would get that far out of hand—”

“Hux.”

“What?”  
  
“You _are_ thinking that.So what?It doesn’t matter.Stop caring.We can only control so much.You can’t plan your emotional reaction.”  
  
Hux grew quiet, unsure what to say.It was far easier to press his head against his chest, close his eyes once more, and listen to Ren’s steady heartbeat.  
  
“I don’t mind if you utilize me for your needs,” Ren finally made clear.“Whatever they may be now or in the future—I’m here.”

-


End file.
